Lagrimas de sangre 1er Capituló
by Mariita89
Summary: Esta historia es de una pequeña llamara Eclipse y su amigo sombra... tiene otro pero ella no quiere ser amiga de él... (Por favor denme 1 oportunidad y espero que les guste)...(Por cierto no tiene nada que ver con bajoterra)


Lágrimas de Sangre… Creadora missGianval…

(primera parte-una pregunta, una respuesta).

La noche era fría y los arboles tambaleaban lentamente sobre sus raíces; no había rastro de vida cerca. A excepción de una casa no muy lejos de allí, vivían Eclipse, una niña de unos 8 años, amiga de un peluche, cuyo nombre era sombra.

Esa noche, la pequeña estaba mirando Fijamente hacia la pared sobre su mecedora. Ella le cantaba una melodía a sombra, pero la pequeña, además del peluche, tenía otra compañía.

-¿Qué quieres, Poseidón?- preguntó la niña incrédula sin pararse de la silla.- me has causado muchos problemas con mis padres: Por ti, piensan que estoy loca ¿sabes?

-Si sé, pequeña eclipse, pero… solo quiero una ayudita ¿Si?

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Primero que nada, he hecho un trato con un científico… peculiar. Y le he contado se tú existencia.

-¿Y?

-Y quiere conocerte, querida; le conté sobre tú particular talento.

-¿Dónde está él?

-en la sala… solo quiere verte en acción.

-Es un científico ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente, querida.

-¿Y quiere conocerme?- el espectro asintió-Y, ¿Qué te hace creer que no quiere experimentar conmigo, psicópata?-Preguntó algo molesta.

-Pues… parece simpático.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Parece, tú lo has dicho.

-Solo baja ¿Si?- Eclipse se lo pensó un poco.- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices, querida?

-Yo…

(Segunda parte- Un científico loco)

-Aaah! Ella es la pequeña Eclipse, ¿Cierto?

-Si ¿Quién lo pregunta?- Dice Eclipse sin soltar a sombra.

-Yo. Tu amigo me dijo que… llorabas sangre-Al decir esto, la pequeña abre los ojos como platos un tanto sorprendida.

-¿C-como lo s-sa-b-bes?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Tú amigo me lo dijo, Eclipse-La niña tan solo retrocedió un paso atrás.

-¿Q-que m-más t-te Dij-jo?

-Más nada… Pero… sé mucho más de lo que tú crees…

-P-pruébalo.- La niña trataba de demostrar valor, pero… esos ojos color grises la asustaban más porque el ojo derecho lo tenía… robotizado.

-Tienes ocho años, tienes un peluche…- Dijo señalando a sombra-llamado sombre, al que consideras mejor amigo.

-¿A- algo m-más?

-Sí. Tus padres te consideran loca y se encuentran perdidos en el bosque.-La pequeña retrocedía con cada palabrea del desconocido, tanto, que hasta terminó contra la pared.

-¿Y- ya?-Preguntó tratando de no llorar.-¿Eso es todo lo que sabe?

-¡Ah! Ya sé me olvidaba.- la niña prestó hasta la más mínima atención.- Tienes un amigo espectro, el cual no sabe guardar secretos; Lo conociste en el lago, y de ahí, tus padres te escuchaban hablar ''Sola''-Mencionó haciendo comillas en el aire- Escaparon tan asustados pensando que tú, eclipse, estabas loca. Desaparecieron, y no los has vuelto a ver ¿Cierto?

-Emm…-La niña no sabía que decir ¿Cómo es que sabía todo eso-¿S-si?...

-Eso pensé. ¿Sabes? Me caes bien. Tanto así, que hasta te daré un regalo…- El científico sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, no dejando que eclipse lo viera.- ¡Este!

-¡Ahhh¡- Gritó el espectro- Cucarachaa…( Así me dijo que lo escribiera mi amiga kljdhk).

-¿Poseidón?.

-¡Matala!

-Yo lo hare- Exclamó el científico.

-¡NO!-La niña detuvo al científico.

-¿Qué sucede, Eclipse?

-No lo hagan por que yo lo hare.-La niña le arranca el cuchillo y mata a el pobre insecto.-ahora, tome.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?... a si-el científico le entrega el cuchillo a la pequeña.

-¿Q-Que porque m-me da su c-cuchillo?

-¿No quieres vengarte?

-¡NO!... Lo siento… claro que no…pero…

-¿Si?

-Tome yo le tengo un regalo…-la niña agarra el cuchillo y lo pone en otro peluche.

-Se divertirá, se lo aseguro.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres.

-¿Entonces ya se va?

-Claro…

-mañana vuelvo.

-Adiós…-La niña lo saca a empujones hasta la puerta-Entonces hasta m-mañana.

El científico se va y la niña se queda sola en casa…

Al siguiente día…

-Tengo hambre- exclamó la niña levantándose de la cama, y al bajar suena la puerta.-Yo voy…

-Hola, Eclipse.

-H-hola.

-Te traje algo de comer.

-¡Oh!, pues g-gracias-La pequeña saca lagrimas de sangre.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡No!-Exclamó la niña secándose las lagrimas, aunque le quedaran marcas.

-¿Porque eres así?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Por qué lloras sangre?

-No lo sé… desde que conocí a Poseidón tuve esas extrañas cualidades.

-Sera que te puedo llevar a una revisión?

-No, este es mi hogar y nunca me alejare de él.

-Solo esta vez, quiero ver porque…Tus lagrimas de sangre.

-Usted no es nadie para que me este tratando de esta manera.-exclamó la niña señalando la puerta.

-No creerás que me iré de aquí tan fácil.

-¿Ah, no?-La niña exclamó gritando.- ¡POSEIDON!

-¿Que sucede?

-Sácalo de mi hogar.

-Pero, hicimos un trato, querida.

-Bueno, científico, vamos y me traes.

-¡Claro!-El científico se lleva a Eclipse a su laboratorio.

-Acuéstate ahí-Exclamó el científico señalando la camilla.

-Que quiere hacer conmigo.

-Pues tener tus cualidades y convertirte en compañera de Poseidón.

-¿Qué?...

Continuara…


End file.
